


Inflicted

by JaceofAllTrade



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Explosions, Gekkabros, Gen, Knife Throwing, Knives, Stab Wound, Yknow Normal Gekka Things, injuries, syringes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceofAllTrade/pseuds/JaceofAllTrade
Summary: “You made a mistake.”“I simply took advantage of your weakness.”
Relationships: Mikage Hisoka & Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 4





	Inflicted

**Author's Note:**

> Hihiiii, surprise surprise, I still have yet to write a happy Chikage fic so here’s... whatever this is instead
> 
> Reminder: he/it/bun/moon Chikage, he/they/marsh/moon Hisoka, any pronouns August. Don’t like, don’t read.

“I always have to pick up after you, don’t I?”

April complained as it hauled December to marshs feet and only let go once December quickly fell into step with it. December grunted, but otherwise didn’t answer. Not like there was any time to.

The building was exploding after all.

As bombs planted all around them set off one after another, they didn’t have a moment to even breathe. Honestly, whoever set up these charges was lazy, but… maybe their intent wasn’t to bury them.

December’s thoughts were cut short as an explosion— _too fucking close_ —blasted April into the wall. There was a shout, but December wasn’t really sure if it was from marshself or April before marsh quickly went to its side. Taking its now slightly burned arm, December slung it around marshs neck and hoisted a barely conscious April to its feet, dragging it along as they neared the exit. From the corner of marshs eye, December saw April lift its other hand up to its face before pulling away as blood stained it. December tried not to think too much about it though.

There wasn’t any time to assess its injuries further, they needed to get out of there.

Thankfully, April was still able to walk somewhat so it was much easier to carry it out as they exited the building. Ignoring the sound of all the bombs still going off behind them, December trudged toward one of the cars at the front. Marsh’ll have to hotwire it, but that won’t be a problem.

Digging a hand into one of the pockets of April’s holsters, December took out a coin and chucked it at the window of the car as the glass shattered before marsh reached in and unlocked the doors. Moving to the back door, December opened it and helped April inside less than elegantly, but they’re already on borrowed time, it can yell at marsh later for it.

However, December was tugged harshly out of and away from the car as marsh tucked into a roll and turned, eyeing marshs opponent. Tall, built wide, wielding a metal bat that they were lightly tapping against their shoulder as the smuggest smile was on their face. December wasn’t sure why they were smug, they hadn’t even fought yet. No doubt, they’d swing at full force, and December wasn’t exactly built to withstand multiple hits. Marsh’d be bruised in some places, but if marsh was hit at marshs weak points, marsh’d be down.

Marsh had to be careful.

They rushed forward and swung as December slid under it and hooked an arm around them, using the momentum to swing marshs body around and land on their shoulders. Wrapping marshs legs securely around their neck, December threw marshs own body forward to throw them off their feet as marsh landed on marshs hands and released marshs hold around their neck before spinning around and quickly assessing marshs next moves. Unfortunately, they were hardly shaken and was rather quick to get back on their feet as December narrowed marshs eyes.

“Light on your feet, aren’t you? How about I break them for you?”

_Ugh. Cliches._

When they dashed toward marsh this time, they were faster as December raised marshs arms to block the bat from hitting marshs head, pain blooming across marshs arms. God, marsh really hoped that marshs bones didn’t fracture that fucking _hurt._ Looping marshs arm around the bat, December swiped their legs from under them while shoving marshs hand against their chest before pulling out a glistening blade from one of marshs holsters and driving it toward their neck. Unfortunately, they just barely grabbed onto marshs wrists before marshs blade could make contact and tightened their grip as December winced from the pain and shifted marshs own grip on the blade. They brought a leg up and between them, kicking December in the abdomen a few times as marshs breath was swiftly taken from marsh.

As December’s hold lessened and pain continued to spike all over marsh, they were able to turn the tables on marsh, fully kicking marsh off. December accidentally dropped the knife and flew back, the bat clattering next to marsh. Huffing for breath, December reached for the bat and was about to swing at them, but marsh froze as marshs eyes widened.

“What are you waiting for!” April shouted at marsh as it continued to keep them in a headlock. “Swing!”

“I—” Marsh would hit it still, it had to know that.

Before December could get another word in, their opponent managed to kick up the knife from the ground and elbowed April in its more vulnerable side as April grunted and instinctively loosened its grip. Then, they broke out of its hold completely before twisting around and thrusting the knife into it.

“APRIL!” December screamed and watched in shock as they stepped away from April who released a shaky breath before dropping to its knees then onto its side.

Then, all marsh saw was red.

Fueled by rage, December stalked forward with marshs eyes glazed over, holding the bat with both hands and dodging a jab at marsh. Marsh struck the handle into their stomach before tilting the handle up and smashing their chin with it. During their daze, December caught the dropped knife caked in April’s blood and drove it into their chest before pulling it out and pocketing the knife. Swiping their legs from under them with the bat, December stomped harshly onto their stab wound and dug marshs heel into it as they coughed and yelled in pain.

Marsh pointed the bat at their head. “You made a mistake.”

They sneered up at marsh, their teeth stained with their own blood. “I simply… took advantage of… your w… weakness…”

December didn’t let marshs expression change. Instead, marsh brought the bat back and watched them start laughing for a moment before marsh brought the bat down with one swift motion and a sickening crack resounded around marsh then complete silence. Stepping back, December inhaled shakily before dropping the bat and hurrying to April, pressing a hand to its neck and relaxing at the pulse marsh found.

“December!”

Head snapping around, December didn’t hide marshs instant relief at seeing August running toward them, but marsh frowned when marsh realized he wasn’t even supposed to be on site for this mission.

Sliding onto his knees, August dug out a serum from one of his many pockets before jamming it into April’s leg as December simply watched him. “Don’t look so surprised.” August capped the syringe before pocketing it. “April rang for backup.”

“I would’ve been fine.”

“December,” August said in a tone he rarely used, “You did not just say that while April is in your arms clinging to life.”

Marsh didn’t answer.

August huffed and moved to pick up April, cocking his head in the direction of the car that August had rushed over in. “Help me bring it to the car.” Simply nodding, December stood and went over, opening the door for August who started to carefully place April inside. “Can you stay in the back with it?” Once again, December stayed silent and went to the other side of the car, settling down and helping August lay April’s head on a pillow August had apparently thought to bring.

“Long,” December commented as August snorted a laugh after making sure April was secured.

“Well, it hit its growth spurt early. When’s yours coming?” August smirked at marsh as December frowned. Closing the door, August went to the front seat and drove off as December looked down at April and frowned even more at the drying blood trail on the side of its head. And… now that the adrenaline was wearing off, marsh could feel every part of marshs body ache.

Dropping marshs head on the door, December wrapped an arm around April and pulled it closer just in case it slid too much before closing marshs eyes and falling asleep to the sound of August’s quiet humming.

«~•~»

December can tell when someone was awake. Marshs specialty was sleeping after all and being able to sleep anywhere while still being aware of marshs surroundings was as easy as breathing. Speaking of breathing, that’s exactly how December knew April woke up. Its breaths suddenly came up short before rushing out suddenly and then slowed down as if it was processing something.

Probably what it remembered last.

“Evening.”

April released another breath in response.

December hummed, “It’s only been a week.”

It grumbled.

“August’s in their lab. They didn’t want you to wake up alone so they bribed me so we’d take turns.”

From under the blanket, April shuffled a hand out and quickly signed, “How long?” before tucking its arm back inside.

“...”

At the silence, April shifted from the pillow that was slightly on December as it turned to peer at marsh.

“I’ve been awake thirty six hours.”

April seemed to wake up more at that.

Rolling marshs eyes, December set the book marsh was reading aside and reached over, grabbing the end of the blanket and shoving it over April’s head as it protested. “That’s what you get.” December said simply before letting go of the blanket and standing from the couch.

Marsh took all of two steps before a pillow was chucked at marshs head.

Unimpressed, December turned to look at April who was now facing away from marsh. Narrowing marshs eyes, December picked up the pillow and tossed it back before heading over to the mini kitchen. “August bought that spicy microwave meal you like.”

The moment April popped its head up, December raised marshs arm to throw the butter knife marsh had picked up, but marsh hesitated and huffed before lowering marshs arm. When marsh looked over at April, it had a raised brow, but there was a hint of concern.

They both knew April could easily dodge a knife.

Plus, it’s not like December would throw it with the intent to kill.

_So why—_

Simply shrugging and ignoring the scene replaying in marshs mind, December grabbed the bag of marshmallows on the counter and opened it before hopping onto the counter and kicking marshs legs slightly. Marsh ate a few marshmallows before swallowing and murmuring,

“I’m glad you’re okay, April.”


End file.
